Long Distance
by Miko Akako
Summary: They were in their second year of college, Kurt at Tisch and Dave at Johns Hopkins. New York and Baltimore. One hundred and ninety three miles apart, and the distance was starting to take its toll, despite their promises that it wouldn't. SMUT.


**A/N: **Written ages ago for the Kurtofsky-secret-santa on tumblr.

**CONTAINS SMUT**

Kurt had seen the movies where the naïve young girlfriend (or boyfriend, in his case) traveled hours to surprise their boyfriend only to find them in the arms of someone else, but he got on the bus anyway. He and Dave had been apart for almost five months. While there had been Skype dates and phone calls that lasted hours, Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he would make without being able to kiss Dave, to wake up in his arms and get that feeling that everything was going to be alright.

They were in their second year of college, Kurt at Tisch and Dave at Johns Hopkins. New York and Baltimore. One hundred and ninety three miles apart, and the distance was starting to take its toll, despite their promises that it wouldn't. They'd had plans to spend winter break together, but at the last minute one of Kurt's professors approached him with an opportunity he couldn't refuse.

So Kurt spent the first two weeks stuck in New York as an understudy to the understudy for an Off Off Broadway play. It was worth it when, in the second to last show, both the main actor and his understudy caught the flu that was going around. Kurt blamed Rachel and the vitamin regimen she convinced him to follow for his impeccable health, but to actually be on a stage and to see those people watching him, it was what he had been working for his whole life. It was made even better by the knowledge that he would be going home in just a few days to see Dave.

But...the day before Kurt was scheduled to go home, Dave had to get on an emergency flight to Florida where his grandfather was in the hospital. It was a disappointing way to spend their first Christmas and New Years as a couple, but they made a promise that next year would be different and they would make time to see each other soon.

That was two months ago and any time they planned to meet, something came up. First Finn broke his arm attempting some stupid stunt with the fraternity he was trying to join, and Kurt had to help him adjust to what would be six weeks of agony. Then, Dave's Contemporary Literature teacher had assigned them a huge paper to complete in a week and he had to barricade himself in the library, relying on the Starbucks in the lobby for sustenance.

So when Kurt got an email saying that all his Friday classes were canceled, he packed a bag and boarded a bus for Baltimore. He spent the entire ride trying not to imagine all the disgusting things that were living in the seat and instead thinking of how Dave would react. He had tried calling, but he knew Dave had all morning classes – something Kurt would never understand; he refused to take a class if it was before eleven.

Kurt hadn't counted on Dave still not answering by the time he got to the campus. He left a voicemail and decided to wander the campus and see if he could bump into his boyfriend. Johns Hopkins was impressive, but small compared to NYU's campus. Despite the small size, Kurt was lost in an instant. He was just about to admit defeat when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"I left my phone back in my room. I just got your message," Dave said. "You were kind of vague in your message."

Kurt had just asked Dave to call back, deciding he wanted to hear the surprise in his boyfriend's voice. "Guess where I am?"

"Uh…Friday at noon. You have Scene Study soon?"

"Canceled. I got on a bus this morning, and it just happened to pass by Baltimore." He heard Dave's breathe catch. "So now I'm wandering around this college campus, completely lost. I just walked past some building with glass windows…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. There were all kinds of robots in the windows, too." Kurt grinned, even though he knew Dave couldn't see him.

"I'll be right there, alright?" Kurt's smile broadened as he agreed to stay put and wait for Dave to come find him. He was grateful because he was pretty sure he was starting to walk in a circle – all the buildings looked the same. So instead he found a bench and watched the steady trickle of students as they walked past.

He saw Dave before Dave saw him, and he was on his feet in a second, closing the distance in a flash and throwing himself against his boyfriend. He felt Dave's arms close around him and he clung back, burying his head in Dave's shoulder and taking a minute to just breathe in the smell of grass and books and cologne that reminded him of being home.

"Hey," Dave said, smiling down at Kurt when the shorter boy wiggled out of his grasp.

"Hey yourself." Kurt said, grabbing Dave's hand. He glanced away. "So half way here I realized this could be a really really…"

"Great idea." Kurt looked back up and saw the sincerity in Dave's eyes. "Fuck, this is probably the best thing to happen in about five months."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! What were you expecting me to say? So…Wanna drop your bag off in my room? Then I can give you a tour and we can go grab dinner at this restaurant a few blocks away and…What?"

"I was thinking we could spend a…a little more time in your room today. Maybe…do the tour tomorrow?" Kurt felt his cheeks go bright red. He wasn't so uncomfortable with sex anymore, but it still wasn't a subject he enjoyed talking about. Doing, however, was another story.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt felt himself blush brighter and he just nodded, running his tongue over his lips. "Then what are we standing here talking for?"

Kurt laughed, falling in to step beside Dave easily. They didn't talk much on the way to Dave's room, just enjoying each other's presence. There would be time for talking later. Now, Kurt just needed to feel Dave's hands on his body, their mouths meeting. They had done nothing but talk for five months.

Dave's roommate was in the room when they got there, but he was easily disposed of with a promise to buy him pizza every day for a week. Kurt didn't even wait for the door to be closed before dropping his bag and pushing Dave against the wall. Their lips fused together, desperation in every movement. Kurt pressed his lean body against Dave, running his hands up under the sweater he was wearing and skimming over abs and curling in the thick coating of hair on his chest.

"I missed you," Kurt said in between kisses. Dave let out a deep groan that went straight to Kurt's groin, making his already painful erection even harder. God, how had he survived so long without this?

He felt himself melt when Dave's hand snaked under his own shirt. He'd chosen something that would be easy to take off, sacrificing a few points of fashion in favor of utility. Even after so long, Dave knew exactly how to reduce him to a shivering mess, tweaking his nipple and sending a wave of pleasure that had Kurt's knees going weak.

Dave used that to his advantage, reversing their positions so Kurt's back was against the wall. The smaller boy hitched a leg up around Dave's waist, arching forward so their hips touched, gyrating slowly and providing building friction.

"Your hips are way too fucking sexy." Dave growled in his ear.

Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine with Dave's words and his desire only increased. Somewhere between the wall by the door and the bed they'd both lost their clothes, leaving them in only their boxers. Kurt drank in the sight of Dave lying under him, letting his eyes roam from lips to abs to the erection straining against its confine and then back up to his lips.

"What?" Dave asked, smiling gently in a way that Kurt once thought would never happen.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too." Dave replied a second before their lips crashed together again. They went slower this time, hands roaming gently instead of desperately. Kurt let his hand trail down lower, palming Dave's erection through the fabric.

"You're so hard for me, aren't you?" Kurt whispered, squeezing Dave gently but it was enough to elicit a deep moan. "Say it. Say you're hard only for me." He removed his hand and kept his hips far enough away that no amount of rutting forward would provide release.

"Fuck, Fancy. I'm always hard for you." Dave was panting as he spoke, eyes dilated as he looked hungrily at Kurt. He was no longer self conscious, feeling a surge of courage in the way Dave looked at him like he was the only person in the world who mattered.

"And only me?" Kurt asked, a wicked gleam in his eye as he put one hand on Dave's hips to stop them from arching forward. It was evil of him to do, and he knew he would pay for it later, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Only you. Please, Kurt. Just…agh." Kurt had reached his hand in Dave's boxers, gripping his cock and stroking only twice before he climaxed. Sticky cum coating Kurt's hand. It took Dave a few moments to recover from his orgasm.

"My turn," Dave said. "I want to try something." Kurt would have agreed to anything, but when Dave reached over to the dresser and pulled out what was unmistakably a vibrator, Kurt was ready to beg.

Dave pulled out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers and setting it aside with the vibrator. Kurt felt Dave's fingers at his entrance and tried to relax as one teased the opening. He was just opening his mouth to say something when Dave pushed one finger in. After a moment, Kurt felt another push in and he moaned.

"I'm ready." Kurt said. Desperation in his voice.

Dave removed his fingers, leaving Kurt feeling achingly empty, grabbing the vibrator and coating it with lube. He positioned the tip at Kurt's entrance before leaning up and kissing him. Kurt wasn't given any warning before the toy was thrust in to him. Dave waited for him to adjust to the size before slowly fucking him with it.

Kurt didn't last long. Dave started to build up the tempo and Kurt tangled his hands in the sheets, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone get any words past panting lips. He was no longer self conscious, not like he stood a chance when he felt like his insides were turning to jelly. He came without even being touched, his sight going dark for a moment before he felt Dave's lips on his.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, he opened his eyes. He felt sated in a way that never happened after jerking himself off alone. Dave fell to the bed beside him, tossing an arm carelessly over his abdomen and pulling him in close.

"That was...Amazing." Kurt said, leaning in closer to Dave, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's neck, tongue flicking against it, alternately sucking. He pulled away, looking at admiration on the mark he'd left at the dip in Dave's collar bone.

"Shit, Kurt," Dave said, eyes dark with renewed lust. "Maybe the wait was worth it."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, considering. "Just promise me we never have to stay apart so long again."

"Promise," Dave said. They didn't leave the room all weekend.


End file.
